


This Year, Diana's Halloween Will Be Different

by simpleapricot



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleapricot/pseuds/simpleapricot
Summary: Diana has never gotten to wear the Shiny Chariot costume on Halloween. This year, that will change.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	This Year, Diana's Halloween Will Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Halloween collaboration with toasty_coconut and TracedInAir based on an idea from yourhope. Please check out their fics, posted at just about the same time as this one!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

The feeling set in, as it always did, when summer turned to fall.

Perhaps it would be some idle sight of a tree’s changing plumage. Or maybe the first bracing gust of wind sending a chill down her spine. This year, it was nothing more than the crunch of a leaf underfoot.

As the sound cued Diana to the turn of the seasons, her thoughts returned to painful memories, ones she wished she could drive away.

Memories of a challenge faced and failed, year after year after year.

This year would be different.

This year, Diana was going to wear the Shiny Chariot costume on Halloween.

* * *

Papers laid haphazardly across the desk, filled with corrections scribbled in red ink. Atop them was Diana’s key to victory. A perfectly crafted, three-page essay on why she should get to wear the Chariot costume this year. It even had footnotes.

“First, and most important, is the issue of fairness.”

Ever since they had started dating, Diana and Akko had worn a couple’s costume to Luna Nova’s Homecoming Costume Party. Every year, Akko had somehow argued herself into dressing up as Shiny Chariot, while Diana was relegated to some secondary role. Which led quite naturally into her next point.

“Second, the costumes that I have had to wear are nothing short of ridiculous.”

Shiny Chariot’s Magical Festa was a one-witch show, so it often took a stretch of the imagination to design a couple’s costume around her. Unfortunately for Diana, the Shiny Chariot marketing team was _quite_ imaginative. She had dressed as Arcas, Alcor, and, most recently, the Shiny Rod itself.

“Finally, I believe that I will be able to do justice to the Shiny Chariot name.”

Despite Akko’s protestations, Diana was sure that she was better able to portray Shiny Chariot with an appropriate level of authenticity. She had won seven of the last ten games of Shiny Chariot’s Magical Trivia, and she had been brushing up in preparation for this moment.

Yet, Diana was still worried. Even the best laid plans did not survive contact with the enemy. Especially when that enemy was Atsuko Kagari.

Diana snatched the papers off the desk, steeled herself, and went to face her foe.

She strode purposefully into the sitting room, where she found Akko trying to drink a glass of orange juice by levitating it with her wand. Her concentration broken by Diana’s sudden entrance, Akko spilled the glass all over herself and let out a disappointed groan.

Akko’s difficulties with magic had long since passed. Her struggles with common sense were far more enduring.

* * *

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Diana again found herself face-to-face with Akko. She took a last glance at her notes, took a deep breath, and she—

“What’s up Diana?”

—completely lost her train of thought. Diana hastily scanned the top of the page again, and she launched furtively into her speech.

“I b-believe that I should wear the Shiny Chariot costume this year f-for the following reasons…”

Akko listened intently to the lecture. As Diana finished, she waited for the inevitable reply that would, she was sure, condemn her to another year of a second-rate costume and pitiful glances from Hannah and Barbara.

“Sure, you can totally dress up as Shiny Chariot this year.”

“But Akko, I really—”

Wait.

“Did you just say yes?”

“Sure did! Your fancy argument sounded great!” Akko beamed as if she hadn’t been the source of the problem in the first place.

This year really _was_ going to be different.

* * *

Why is it that, even when Diana won with Akko, she lost?

When she had put on the costume on the evening of the Halloween party, Diana realized for the first time that Shiny Chariot’s outfit was not very…substantial. It left her midriff uncovered, the skirt was far too short, and the thigh-high boots were nothing short of ridiculous. There wasn’t even a place to put her wand! How had she not noticed this before?

No matter. At this point it was far too late to back out, not that Diana’s pride would have let her anyway.

She met up with Akko in the foyer. Akko was decked out in the newest companion costume for Shiny Chariot, a four-foot-tall reproduction of Chariot’s witch’s hat.

“Diana!” Akko exclaimed. “You look great!”

Despite the fact that her girlfriend was dressed as a piece of headgear, Diana didn’t hesitate in replying, “You too, Akko.”

Akko beamed. A wave of realization swept over her face.

“Oh! Look what I can do!”

She twirled around, the brim of the hat flying out like a skirt. Akko spun again and again until she was dizzy, and the ungainly costume nearly made her fall to the floor. She steadied herself, looked up at Diana, and smiled.

Diana broke out into a fit of laughter. And she kept laughing, even as she started gasping for breath. Every time the giggles subsided, she caught sight of her girlfriend and laughter overtook her again.

* * *

Although Akko had worried that Diana might not be able to go to the party after all, the couple was eventually able to set off for Luna Nova. Diana still was unable to suppress a smile when she looked over at Akko’s outfit.

The couple arrived at Luna Nova without incident, although as the sun went down a chill settled into the air. They walked through the doors, and they were immediately greeted by none other than Professor Finnelan herself.

“Greetings Miss Kagari, Miss Cavendish.” The teacher looked them over. Although they no longer attended Luna Nova, Finnelan’s judgmental gaze still carried some weight. Only then did Diana realize that Professor Finnelan could see her belly button. For the first time, it was difficult to who Professor Finnelan was more disappointed in.

“You may enter, but I urge you to remember that—despite the alumnae’s decision to host a costume party—All Hallows’ Eve should be respected by any _proper witch_.”

That last comment was definitely directed at Diana.

“Will do!” Akko interjected. “Thank you, Professor!” She practically dragged Diana into the ballroom. The room was bustling. With a little hesitation—she didn’t know where it came from—Diana stepped over the threshold.

* * *

The party was a blast. They had met up with their old friends, came in 7th in the costume contest, and got to see Professor Finnelan wearing cat ears. Diana had even found that more than a few of her classmates had been devotees of Shiny Chariot as well (they weren’t, she was sure, as big of fans as her and Akko, but still). Of course, Akko had no problems bouncing around the entire party, ridiculous costume aside. Best of all, Diana’s costume this year _didn’t_ knock over the punch bowl.

Unfortunately, the trip home was not so uneventful. That slight chill from before had become a biting wind with the coming of night. The Chariot outfit was no match. Diana started shivering almost as soon as they started walking to the Leyline. By instinct, her hand reached to her wand…which she had left at home. She looked over at Akko, who seemed to be perfectly toasty in her hat. It seemed that Diana was fated to win only Pyrrhic victories, even when it came to Halloween costumes.

A fluffy presence scattered Diana’s thoughts.

“Akko!”

The fluffy presence was her girlfriend, who had wrapped her arms around Diana.

“You looked cold and I wanted to warm you up!”

Although she imagined that from the outside it looked like Shiny Chariot’s hat was exacting a long-awaited revenge, Diana had to admit that it _was_ warm. With a bit of effort, the two started walking again, now firmly attached together.

“Did you have fun tonight, Diana?” Diana paused for a moment.

“Definitely. I’m glad I was able to convince you for once on this costume. Even if it is horribly impractical.”

“Convince me? Oh…yeah, right, you convinced me…” Akko was always a terrible liar. Even so, the only way to get the truth out of her was to take a direct approach.

“Akko, what aren’t you telling me.”

“Nothing…”

“ _Akko_.”

“Well…” Akko hesitated. “When you were giving your little speech, all I could think about was how cute you looked. Then, I realized that you would look super cute in the Chariot costume!”

Even when Diana won, she lost.

Akko pulled her a little closer.

Well, maybe losing wasn’t so bad.


End file.
